


Distance of Summer

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Last Summer [17]
Category: Great-Uncle Dracula Series - Jayne Harvey
Genre: Camping, Friendship, Gen, One-Sided Emily Normal/WolfieJohnson, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Summer Collab 2020, YA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Emily simply wanted one last summer trip before the friends went their separate ways, but things change in ways she doesn't expect.
Relationships: Hector Spector/Winnie Witcherson, Wanda McWitch/Wolfie Johnson
Series: Last Summer [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850053
Collections: (Prompts) Last Summer Collab Prompts, Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Monster Works





	Distance of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Great-Uncle Dracula. This was written for Last Summer Collab. The prompt used was for the **YA** profile and needed to be bettween 1.5-3k.
> 
> " _A group of kids who had been friends since first grade left their senior prom and decided to go on a summer road trip before going their separate ways for college. What they never expected was for that road trip to change their lives forever._ "

Everything started with the sudden urge for adventure springing up amongst their group of friends, although thinking back this urge for adventure might have been there all along for a few of the members.

Of course, Emily didn’t understand _why_ her friends needed some random road trip for a sense of adventure when a town full of monsters in her mind already comprised enough adventure, but then her friend – unlike her -grew up in the town, never seemingly leaving, never seeing the outside world which was normal for her yet not at all normal for them.

At least, that’s the way she thought of the whole suggestion when Hector randomly proposed they leave the prom.

The suggestion felt a bit strange as well, given the fact Winnie struggled in getting Emily to attend the prom, but then – something told her Hector didn’t like the fact Winnie dragged Emily along in a moment which should have been just the two of them. Of course, putting a hitch into the plan of going on a sudden summer trip lay in the fact nobody owned their own car, let alone knew how to drive.

Unexpectedly they’d run into Wolfie, or he them – not that it really mattered.

In fact, Emily found herself slightly surprised Wolfie even showed up at the prom, given the fact he’d not said anything about going, otherwise they might have all four gone together as a double date, thus immediately solving the dilemma which in turn led to the four heading out on an adventure. The thing was, the thought of dating Wolfie hadn’t crossed Emily’s mind before, as she’d not paid the young werewolf much attention.

The important part – Wolfie had a vehicle and a driver’s license; in fact, she’d not known Wolfie even had a driver's license, but when Hector asked Wolfie, “Do you have a driver’s license?”

“Yes…” Wolfie looked at him as if wondering what Hector was getting up to. “Why do you ask?”

“We were thinking about taking a road trip.” Hector’s words made Woflie’s mouth form a circle, but then his mouth flattened. “I mean, do you want to get out of here, go on a road trip. It’s likely the last time we’ll be able to go on an adventure like this, what with all of us going off to different schools.”

In fact, Emily somehow managed to get into a rather normal university despite the fact her primary and secondary education was far from normal. Except, the university wasn’t the top elite one she really wanted. Winnie was going to the local community college while Hector had a sports scholarship to one of the monster universities. As for Wolfie – honestly, she didn’t know what kind of plans he had. Winnie smiled at Wolfie. “Please?”

Wolfie let out a sigh, before pulling out a cellphone, something Emily hadn’t expected since most of the monsters in town were apparently tech-phobic – although phobic might not be the word, rather than the monsters didn’t see any need for the technology of normal individuals. “Hey, so Winnie, Hector, and Emily are wanting to go on a road trip and they want me to drive…” He stopped speaking, his mouth twisting into a frown. “Fine.” Taking a deep breath, he looked at the three. “Alright. Let’s go, though I don’t see how far we’ll get. An adventure sounds fun. I’ll go get my car. You go and get the stuff you’ll need. We’ll meet up back here in an hour”

Emily headed home, emptying her backpack of school supplies and instead tossed in what she felt were the necessities she would need on their trip. She headed out the door, bumping into her younger brother on the way out. One of his eyebrows shot up. “Aren’t you supposed to be at prom? What are you doing with your backpack? I mean, I know you’re into studying and all, but…”

“I’m going on a road trip with my friends.”

“In your prom dress?” Elliot shook his head. “At least change into something else, sis.”

Emily looked down. Her dress – it wasn’t the nicest prom dress as she’d gotten the dress at the last minute and just never felt comfortable with the clothing. In fact, she spent so much time shopping she really didn’t do much shopping for clothes at all. “ _No. The dress isn’t ugly, so why am I worried about looking nice. Elliot’s right I need to wear something more along the lines of comfort._ ”

She found herself changing clothes, looking herself in the mirror, and being dissatisfied, wishing she’d spent some time in her high school life asking Winnie how to do makeup – something maybe her mother might have taught her if she was still around instead of divorced from her father. Instead, she’d spent all of her time studying.

Letting out a sigh, she headed back. Despite the prom not yet being over, she saw Wanda waiting for someone to pick her up. Swallowing, she felt slightly jealous of Wanda’s dress but shook it off as the honking of a horn drew her attention to Wolfie’s car. It wasn’t… honestly, Emily didn’t know what to think of the car as she didn’t know much about the subject beyond the fact it seemed old in away.

Winnie and Hector were already waiting for her, the trunk of the car opened. She headed over, noticing that their bags were already in the trunk with a few other bags. “What’s this?”

“Wolfie says they’re tents.”

“Oh.” Emily wondered what the young werewolf was thinking, her eyes drifting over to look at him. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

One of his eyebrows shot up as if contemplating the action. She saw from where she was Wanda, who was on her phone calling someone, although she found herself surprised that the girl – who prided herself regarding everything magic was in fact using a phone. Wolfie’s words distracted her. “Hector and I will use one, and you two the other.”

Emily’s eyes blinked, realizing what he’d likely thought she was thinking. “Wolfie! You pervert!”

“What?”

“You were thinking I was thinking…”

“Wouldn’t that make you the pervert?”

She felt her chest tighten, watching him pull his phone from his pocket, stepping aside so she couldn’t hear him speak to the person on the other side of the phone. “Don’t worry. Nothing will happen. Don’t you trust me?” A laugh – one she found herself liking and wondering why she’d not noticed before – escaped. “Oh. You do? Yeah. I can’t control the others, but I can control myself. See you later.”

“Who was that?” Winnie asked.

Wolfie shrugged his shoulders. “How about we get going? I hope you packed what you would need.”

Emily watched him head to the driver’s side of the car and then, she blurted out, “I’d like to sit upfront.”

A silence passed over the friends, an awkward silence where Winnie looked away from Hector and he looked slightly uncomfortable. Wolfie shrugged his shoulders. “I – they don’t have a problem with that, then I don’t care. I mean, I’m the only one with a driver’s license after all, so I’ve got no choice in where I get to sit.”

Emily felt a grin spread across her face and she turned her head towards Winnie and Hector, practically begging them to let her sit up, yet she ignored the fact there was an awkward silence between the two regarding sitting in the back seat together. The lack of answer she took as an affirmative and she quickly slipped into the front passenger seat. Hector let out a sigh and slipped in behind Wolfie who was already in the car while Winnie slipped in behind Emily.

She made the mistake of glancing over at Wolfie and found herself letting out a sharp yelp, turning her head to the window so she didn’t look Wolfie in the eye. She saw Wanda and watched a car pull up and watched her get in, but she imagined Wanda mocking her lack of fashion sense as she felt far more conscious about the whole matter sitting next to Wolfie. She glanced over, taking in his grin, before looking away, heat showing on her cheeks.

“Any kind of music you want to listen to?”

“You’re driving, so you pick,” Hector said.

Wolfie turned on the car stereo and what sounded like “normal” music churned out of the speakers. Winnie spoke up from the back seat. “What is that?”

“This one’s heavy metal.”

“What?” Hector was just as confused.

Emily found it rather comforting that Wolfie, despite being a werewolf actually knew some things from the normal world, the world which stood in stark contrast to her quarter-vampire self. She still looked out the window, unsure of whether she enjoyed the music; instead, she found it interesting a potential romance interest – one she’d not thought of before as she’d likely been too focused on school – actually didn’t mind the non-monster side of things.

Or so it seemed.

Emily took a deep breath, watching the lights of the traffic go by as they got under their way to wherever they were going. She tried remaining awake, but despite the heavy metal playing, she found herself falling asleep. Something nudged her awake; she heard no heavy music and saw sunlight now streaming into the window and forest all around her. “What. We’re not driving anymore?”

“No. Wolfie said he can only drive for so long, so we’re going to be setting up camp,” Winnie said, as she was the one nudging her awake.

“It’s super early isn’t it.”

“He said it wasn’t, but this will us to allow the place.”

“I guess.” Emily stepped out, breathing in the summer air, letting the sun soak into her skin. Of course, if she were a half or even full-blood vampire she wouldn’t enjoy such a thing, but the sunlight felt like a stark contrast to the constant cloudiness around the town they grew up and went to school in was the result of possible magic used to protect the town.

They started setting up camp.

Correction in that Wolfie ended up setting up most of the camp before going and lying down in one of the sleeping bags he’d also put into the trunk. In the meantime, she found herself left to her own devices with Winnie and Hector as they said – well, nothing. Neither one noticed she’d started taking an interest in Wolfie; that, or they were kindly not commenting on the matter.

Eventually, he came out, stretching. “I’m going to walk down to the lake? Anybody want to join me?”

“I do,” Emily said a little too excitedly. Winnie and Hector looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders, almost as if – yeah, they’d not noticed she was crushing on Wolfie hard, something she found herself not wanting to admit, yet…

They started down the path and she found herself walking next to him, nervously.

There was no way she could deny to herself the fact she did like him, but she realized in the back of her mind that _this_ – this summer road trip they were taking – it would be the last time and only time she might be able to say and do something about the matter.

Nervously, she tugged on his sleeve and he stopped walking while Winnie and Hector continued down the path. Hector turned. “We’ll let you two catch up with us, alright?”

Perhaps they did know. Wolfie looked at her, perplexed. “So?”

“I like you.”

“Okay.”

“I mean, I really, really like you.”

“And what do you expect me to do about it?”

The words seemed harsh, and she looked up at him, anger in her eyes, hating the apologetic look on his face. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Emily, I’m already dating someone, and even if I wasn’t…”

“What? Since when?” Emily swallowed. “That isn’t fair. It should be Winnie and Hector and you and me.”

“The real world doesn’t work that way. Even if I wasn’t dating someone, I couldn’t reciprocate your feelings because I simply don’t feel the same way.”

“That’s not fair.”

“So, I’m expected to date you so your feelings don’t get hurt all the time while my feelings are being ignored? That’s not fair and not how a solid relationship works.”

“What would you know! You… you…” Emily swallowed. “And you didn’t answer my question? And who would you possibly be dating that would want to date…”

She’d not expected his facial features to darken. “So we should get together because you _think_ neither of us has a chance with other people?”

“That’s not…”

Wolfie closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, then rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry. Look. She and I have been dating since – well, since high school started.”

“I…” Emily swallowed. “How come none of us knew this? I mean, we’re so close and all…”

“Emily, none of us have really been close since elementary school.”

“What?” She shook her head. “That’s not…”

“Winnie and you did your girl thing and Hector and I…” Wolfie let out a sigh. “Whereas you did your academic thing and Winnie did her cheerleader thing, Hector did his – well, football thing and I went and did my thing.”

“Which is what? Dating some girl?”

“I didn’t start dating Wanda…”

“What? She bullied us! She bullied you! She’s mean!”

“Emily, when is the last time Wanda’s actually bullied you?”

“She, I…” Emily tried thinking back to the last time she’d actually remembered Wanda bullying her.

“Not since elementary school, so will you let that go?”

“No. Just because it was back in elementary school doesn’t mean I’ll let it go. It’s not fair at all! That she gets you.”

“I’m not some kind of prize.”

“Well, it sure feels like it, when she’s…”

“Em, you and I’ve not even really talked since we started middle school. I haven’t talked to Hector much since we fell out over me not trying out for football with him.”

“He…” Emily looked down the path. “He asked you to…”

“I’m not saying we haven’t talked since then or made amends, but…” Wolfie let out a sigh, glancing away. “He still feels bad about that, about getting mad because I told him I don’t like football and assuming I don’t like sports at all.”

“But you don’t. You don’t participate in any sports at school.”

“That would be because our school doesn’t offer them. The sports I like. It’s football for the guys, cheerleading and volleyball for the girls. That’s it. That’s how small our high school is. We don’t even _have_ a basketball team despite the gym being equipped for it. Couldn’t get enough people interested either. Actually, that’s how Hector found out.”

“Found out what?”

Wolfie sighed. “That I am actually into sports when some of the other guys on the football team pulled a bunch of crap because I was trying to get a basketball team started. It’s – could we not? You talk about Wanda bullying me, and you, but it was never, ever like what happened then. And…”

Wolfie looked down the path. Emily swallowed. “And what?”

“Let’s just say while it may seem to you that our paths are going our separate ways this summer, for me, it happened a long time ago.” Wolfie let out a sigh. “Could you possibly not tell them I turned you down?”

“ _Why?_ Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because I don’t want to ruin this for them. I didn’t want to ruin this trip for you either.”

“It’s not…”

“It is if you let this fester, the fact I’m with Wanda. And if you’re taking this kind of issue with it – please don’t tell Winnie.”

“If you didn’t consider us friends.”

“That’s not it. We’re still friends – just, not like we were.” Wolfie started down the path. “You coming, or are you going to go and mope back in camp.”

“Yeah, but…” Emily hurried forward. “Was that Wanda you were talking on the phone with?”

“Yes.”

“She sounded possessive, telling you not to…”

“She was warning me you might do this.”

“Wait. That sounds…”

“Like she’s jealous of you? She was definitely jealous of you and Winnie back in elementary school, but she’s gotten over that.” Wolfie let out a laugh. “No. She just knows how much of a wimpy werewolf I am in regards to these kinds of things.”

“What kind of things?”

“Oh, hurting others, being true to myself. Things – let’s just enjoy our last summer together, okay?”

“I guess.” Emily let out a sigh. She had a lot to process.


End file.
